¡Powerlinx!
by PRAIM
Summary: Rodimus esa en la busqueda de su compañero perfecto ...pero que hara con el cuando lo encuentre y se de cuenta de que no es lo que el esperaba. Persomajes: Rodimus, Prowl. Advertencia!: Slash, No apto para homofobicos ni para menores de 15 años


A toda velocidad Rodimus y Landmine iban acercándose a su nave, habían estado recorriendo varios planetas

- Otra vez fue un desperdicio de tiempo Landmine-dijo un molesto Rodimus

- Lo lamento señor, creí que aquí podría encontrar a su compañero

- No te culpes Landmine, es difícil encontrar a un solo autobot que este unido contigo… así que no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos al siguiente planeta

Lo que pasa es que Rodimus estaba buscando a un autobot compatible con el, para hacer powerlinx, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo con Landmine, así que están buscando en todo el universo al futuro compañero de Rodimus.

Ambos llegaron a su nave y la abordaron rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia otro planeta para encontrar a la pareja de Rodimus.

Tras un largo viaje la nave aterrizó en el planeta Resplandor (XD) y los autobots que se encontraban en ese planeta les dieron la bienvenida. Rodimus salio de la nave junto con Landmine y se acerco a él, el autobot con mayor rango en ese planeta.

- Bienvenido señor -dijo este dándole un saludo oficial

- Agradezco su bienvenida, pero seré breve -mirando a los otros autobots novatos que estaban detrás del comandante de ese planeta- Solo eh venido por un autobot que sea capaz de hacer powerlinx conmigo -caminó hasta los autobot que se encontraban haciendo formación -Aquel que en su chispa tenga un resplandor rojo pase al frente

Todos se miraron entre si, para ver quien tenia ese resplandor.

- Vamos, no tengan miedo .No es nada grave esa chispa es conocida como la chispa de Combinación, con esa chispa dos autobots son capaces de unirse y convertirse en uno solo, a eso se le llama hacer powerlinx…-decía el comandante Rodimus mientras caminaba al lado de los autobots. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que ninguno tenia la dichosa chispa de combinación…

- Otra vez nos vamos con las manos vacías Landmine -dijo un decepcionado Rodimus a su soldado.

- Disculpe señor si esta buscando a otros autobots estos se encuentran haciendo recorridos de rutina…-hablo X-Brauw

- ¿Recorridos de rutina?

- Así es señor, ellos son los policías de este planeta y siempre están vigilando que ningún autobot rompa las leyes. Aunque para ser sinceros aun son novatos y…

- Y duda que tengan la chispa de combinación… ¿no es así?

- Así es señor –término por decir el comandante del planeta-

- Descuide… nada perdemos con verlos, además nuestra nave necesita una chequeada. Dígame en cuanto regresaran esos autobots

- Estarán aquí como dentro de 2 horas…

- De acuerdo…!Landmine!

- ¡Si señor!

- Tu ocúpate de la nave yo iré a observar este planeta, si llegan a venir esos autobots avísame de inmediato…

- Si señor.

Rodimus se transformo en modo vehículo y partió con rumbo desconocido-

- Muy bien necesitare ayuda para las reparaciones de la nave-dijo landmine

- ¡Si señor! -gritaron los autobots novatos

Rodimus aceleraba más y más, como si eso lo ayudara a desahogar su frustración por no poder aun encontrar a su compañero autobot.

- Parece que otra vez eh perdido el tiempo…maldición en que lugar del universo te encuentras -pensaba para si Rodimus

Rodimus había estado una hora corriendo a toda velocidad en su forma vehículo cuando

de pronto se escucharon los sonidos de unas sirenas.

-¿eh? -Rodimus vio que un autobot en forma vehículo lo seguía

- Orillése ala derecha por favor

- ¿Que? -pronuncio Rodimus

- Por favor baje la velocidad y orillése a la derecha -dijo esto el autobot policía mientras se acercaba más y más a Rodimus

- Orillése a la derecha, esta conduciendo en una zona en la cual debe mantener una velocidad mínima de 45 Km. /h

Haciendo caso omiso rodimus acelero más

- ¡¡Oiga! ¡¡Espere deténgase!- el autobot policía acelero a toda macha- ¡¡Deténgase! ¡¡DETENGASE! ¡¡¡QUE SE DETENGA!

- ¡¡Cállate mocoso! -dicho esto Rodimus acelero mucho más, dejando solo un rastro de polvo detrás suyo-

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡MO…MOCOSO?...ya veras. A todas las unidades de policía, aquí PROWL tengo a un autobot que no respeta la leyes, va a una velocidad prohibida, me encuentro en estos momentos entre la zona norte y oeste del planeta….

- Copiado hermanito alerta máxima y yo vamos en camino

- Oe, no me digas así…oe…demonios… todos me tratan como un mocoso

Prowl acelero mas llegando a estar al lado de Rodimus

- ¡¡¡Deténgase esta es la ultima vez que se lo digo!

- Veo que no sabes con quien te metes –Rodimus viro a la izquierda y golpeo fuertemente a un sorprendido Prowl

- ¡¡¡Wuaaaaaaaaa!- Prowl recibió el daño de lleno y se detuvo bruscamente

- ¡Con que quieres jugar rudo!…..TRANSFORM!- se transformó en modo transformers y lanzo su látigo láser

- Te dije que estas detenido haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- el látigo tomo a rodimus de su parachoques trasero y tomando impulso lo lanzo por los cielos

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -Rodimus reacciono rápido transformándose en el aire cayendo de rodillas en la tierra. Cuando miro hacia arriba se dio cuenta que el policía lo apuntaba, aun no podía ver el rostro de quien se atrevió a lanzarlo por los cielos

- Estas arrestado -dijo Prowl

- ¿Bajo que cargos?

- Bajo los cargos de conducir a alta velocidad, y agresión a un oficial -Rodimus se puso de pie, Prowl se acerco hacia Rodimus, el cual era notablemente más alto que el pequeño policía

- De la vuelta para llevarlo a la delegación más cercana y…-pero no pudo continuar un Rodimus muy ofuscado, tomo de sorpresa su arma y la lanzo por los suelos...

- ¡¡¡Oye! Como te atreves hacerle eso a un oficial de pol… -pero cuando intentaba terminar su frase fue cogido de los brazos por Rodimus intentando zafarse Prowl hace fuerzas resistiéndose a Rodimus, pero su "resistencia" no le duro mucho

- ¡¡Suéltame! ¡¡Ahora estarás en la cárcel por mucho más tiempo!

- Pues yo creo que el que va a ir a la cárcel serás tú por hacer perder el tiempo a un superior- dicho esto Rodimus hizo que perdiera el equilibrio

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Prowl ya estaba en el piso y encima de él Rodimus, cuando Prowl abrió los ojos tenia el rostro del comandante Rodimus muy cerca al de el…lo cual hizo que se ruboriza….y se ruborizo aun mas cuando el comandante Rodimus se acerco mas a su rostro perdido en los hermosos ópticos azules de Rodimus, Prowl recién dio cuenta que el comandante le estaba hablando

- ¿Me escuchaste?

- ¿Uh?

- Soy el comandante Rodimus… ¿Acaso no te enseñaron eso en clases novato? -Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos

- Prowl! Prowl!- gritaron Max Alert y R.E.V. ambos hermanos mayores que Prowl y también policías se acercaban en su formas vehículo así donde se encontraban su hermano menor .Pero se sorprendieron al ver que estaba en el suelo, pero aun mas cuando vieron que el comandante Rodimus se encontraba encima de el….

- Max Alert…¿El que esta encima de Prowl acaso es…?

- Si, es el COMANDANTE RODIMUS!...oh no ¿Ahora que hiciste Prowl?-dijo lamentándose para si el mayor de los hermanos, Max Alert

- Hermanos- dijo Prowl aun tirado en el piso, mientras Rodimus se ponía de pie

- TRANSFORM…-ambos hermanos se transformaron

Max Alert pasó al frente de Prowl y lo miro con una mirada desaprobadora, haciendo que Prowl se sintiera aun peor, mientras que R.E.V. caminaba hacia Prowl para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Mirando hacia abajo Max Alert le hablo a Rodimus.

- Le pido una sincera disculpa por los problemas que le haya ocasionado mi hermano menor

- Pues tus disculpas son lo ultimo que necesito de ti soldado…aquel novato me hizo perder el tiempo, y la poca paciencia que tenia….deberían de reformatearlo …y ponerle una nueva base de datos…no saber con quien se mete

- Lo lamento mucho señor si hubiera alguna forma de…

- Silencio soldado, aquí el que cometió la falta fue su hermano, al tener una conducta irrespetuosa hacia un superior…y por lo que veo ustedes son los soldados que faltaban en la formación…pero veo que igual que los otros no tienen nada (refiriéndose al resplandor rojo)

Max Alert no sabia donde meter la cara de vergüenza….y de ira. No soportaba tener que escuchar como se referían así de su pequeño hermano. Mientras que Prowl ya de pie estaba detrás de su hermano R.E.V.

- Disculpe señor como usted bien dice mi hermano es un novato, y por lo tanto no sabia con quien se metía…-dijo R.E.V. haciendo que Rodimus se acercara hacia donde se encontrabas él y Prowl.

- Aun así a cualquier novato, en su primer día le enseñan quien es el comandante Rodimus. Pero por lo que puedo ver, o su hermano no se preocupa por saber cosas tan mínimas o es tan inculto desde que lo crearon.

Max Alert cerro su puño con fuerza se disponía a enfrentar a Rodimus, no permitiría que nadie hablara así de su hermanito

- ¡¡CALLATE!

Rodimus vio como aquel al que le decía novato se acercaba con lágrimas. Lagrimas de coraje…en sus ópticos.

- Yo…yo no tengo por que soportar tus insultos…y agresiones. Aunque seas un superior mío no tengo por que aguantarte... y como te dije estas arrestado- agrego sacando sus esposas se acerco a Rodimus pasando por su hermano R.E.V. , que aun seguía sorprendido al igual que Max Alert por la reciente conducta de su hermano menor. Estando frente a frente con Rodimus le sonrió con ironía.

- Muy valiente de tu parte mocoso, pero aun así te faltaran millones de neones para ser un buen oficial -dicho esto Rodimus le tiro un fuerte golpe en la cara al pequeño policía el cual hizo que cayera de lleno al suelo

- ¡¡Prowl! –gritó R.E.V. mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su hermano al momento que Max Alert apuntaba con su arma a Rodimus.

- Estas arrestado por agresión a un oficial de policía…no me importa que seas un superior en estos momentos no eres nada para mi

- ¡Max Alert!... baja tu arma, el es mi presa- Prowl rechazo la ayuda de su hermano R.E.V. mientras se iba parando ala vez que decía aquellas palabras- El …él es MIO!- parándose con dificultad Prowl quedo frente a frente con su agresor.

De pronto del pecho de Prowl justo donde se encontraba su chispa salio un resplandor rojo luminoso

Ese resplandor…es


End file.
